Japan unexamined patent application 2001-19693 discloses pyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidines given by the following formula:
[wherein Z represents O, S, NA2 or a single bond; A1 represents an optionally substituted alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkadienyl, haloalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, cycloalkyl, bicycloalkyl or heterocyclic group; A2 represents a hydrogen atom or optionally substituted alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkadienyl, haloalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, cycloalkyl, bicycloalkyl or heterocyclic group; m is 0 or an integer of 1 to 4; each of A3's represents independently a halogen atom, alkyl, alkoxy or nitro group; and A4 represents a halogen atom]
It is described that said compounds have excellent fungicidal activity against many kinds of Eumycetes.
Further, with regard to imidazo[1,2-a]pyrimidines which are isomers of pyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidines, a kind of imidazo[1,2-a]pyrimidines having herbicidal activity or fungicidal activity are disclosed. [Acta Nat. de l'Ateneo Parmense, 18 (1982) 93, J. Med. Chem. (1975) 8, 1253, etc.] However, the imidazo[1,2-a]pyrimidines having a substituent on the 6-position are not disclosed.
The present invention was made for providing novel imidazo[1,2-a]pyrimidines having excellent activity for controlling plant diseases.